GSR Life isn't Perfect
by csigal123
Summary: Grissom and sara are in a relationship and nobody knows yet. Sara is preggers. A guy that they put behind bars is after them again. Flowerchild77 gave me this idea so I hope u lik it alot LOL!
1. Chapter 1

_(GSR) Life isn't Perfect_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch.1**

Sara had went to the grocery store while he was asleep. She wasn't sure if it was true, but she just had to find out. She saw so many, she didn't know which one to chose.

She finally found one that looked promising. She paid for her purchase and went home. It took only five minutes to get home, and when she got home he was still sleeping.

She got the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. She read aloud the instructions. "Pee on stick for at least a minute, cover stick with cap and wait three minutes." She did just that and then went to make breakfast.

Grissom awoke to the smell of food, so he went downstairs to see what she was cooking.

When he got down stairs and in the kitchen he asked her, "Whatcha cookin?"

She easily replied "Pancakes and waffles."

"Mm-mm... sounds good to me." he replied back.

Sara sighed and turned around to look at him. She said to him, "Gil, I..um...I..think...that I... might be pregnant." she stuttered.

Grissom just stared at her for a long while before he finally spoke. "When will we know for sure?"

She smiled at him and said, "Right about......now."

She and Gil went to the bathroom and Sara looked at the test and smiled a enormous smile. She looked at him and said "We're pregnant, We're going to have a baby!!"

Grissom picked her up and spun her around and said "Oh my god!, I'm going to be a dad!!"

Sara said while laughing at his behaviour "Gil, put me down now!!"

He did and then gave her a kiss, at first it was small. Then it escalated, He took her to the bed and made love to her til it was time to go to work.

* * *

Sara was in the breakroom with Grissom, helping him with a crossword puzzle. When all the guys were finally in a package came for Gil and Sara. It was postmarked _San Francisco_. Sara and Gil stared at it, then opened it. It was a letter and it said:

_Dear Gil & Sara,_

_I will be back for you so you better watch your backs._

_Because I'll be lurking whereever you are._

_And yes I know where you two live so _

_You might want to _

_BEWARE!!!_

Grissom and Sara were very shocked and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

_(GSR) Life isn't Perfect_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch.2**

After reading the letter again Sara begins to hyperventilate, the team doesn't know what is going on, and is worried. Gil is trying to get her to calm down, he asks her "Where is your inhaler?'' He sends Greg to get her inhaler out of his office, so Greg goes to get it. He puts Sara's hand on his chest and says "Sara it's okay, just breathe with me." He quickly takes her to his office and got her inhaler from Greg. She is now breathing better.

The team al ask at the same time "Grissom, what the hell is going on!?" He says "This letter is from a guy who stalked us in San Fransico, when we put him in jail he said he'd get his revenge on us when we least expect it too." They all stood there shocked at what he had just said.

Grissom picks up the phone and calls Brass. When Brass picks up the phone, Grissom says "Brass, it's Gil, Me and Sara are in trouble., The guy who stalked us is back for his revenge." Brass says _"I'll be right there, but until I get there you two are too stay with the guys in the building, I'll call you when I'm at your office."_

Grissom and Sara sat on the couch together, Sara looked up and told Gil that it was time to tell them. Gil sighed and said "Guys, there's more. Me and Sara are together, We're sorry that we never told you guys. But also..." He looked at Sara and silently asking if it was okay to tell them the other part. She nodded yes. "We are also expecting our first child, we found out last night." The guys were shocked at first then started to congradulate them and told them that they will be there for them when they needed the help. They both said thank you to them all.


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

(GSR) Life isn't Perfect

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch.3**

Brass pulled up into the lab parking lot, and ran to Gil"s office. Like he said he called and told him he was here now. "Hey, it's me I'm at your office now meet me here." Brass said before he hung up.

Gil and his team went to his office to meet Brass. When they got there Brass was pacing and saying "Not now, please not now."

Brass stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the team along with Gil and Sara.

They talked about what will be happening until this guy was caught. Gil and Sara will have an officer on them at all times.

Even when they are on a date.

* * *

"Soon Gil Grissom. you and your girlfriend are going to suffer." Some guy said as he watched Gil and Sara leave to go to their house. They never noticed the car following them.

* * *

When they got to the house they just went to bed because they were so tired. They never heard the sound of the screwdriver prying their front door open.

* * *

"This is too easy. They don't even have a good security system.'' the guy said.

Sara got up to get some water, when she got up the guy grabbed her from behind and clamped his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, but he said something that made her stop. "Scream, and I'll kill your cute little boyfriend and leave you to suffer."

He told her to walk to the bed room then to wake Gil up. When he woke up, it was to a sight of terror. Sara was being held by the throat with a knife at her throat. The guy said "Get up Gil and walk to that chair right over there or she dies." After Gil got in the chair he hit Sara in the head knocking her out cold. Gil tried to run to her but the guy pulled a gun and pointed it at Gil. He stopped dead in his tracks.

The guy got some rope out of his pocket, and told Gil to sit in the chair. He did so and the guy came and tied his hands at the back of the chair, tied his feet to the chair, and put some tape over his mouth.

The guy went to Sara picked her up and laid her on the bed, tied her hands to the top bedpost, her legs were laid apart and tied to the bottom of the bedpost. Sara begin to stir, then opened her eyes to see Gil starring at her and screaming like a mad man. The guy grabbed Sara by her hair, Sara scremed. Gl imediately stopped screaming, and struggling.

"That's a good boy. Now your going to watch as I do things to this gorgeous little lady. Oh, and if you look away I'll kill her got that you fucker!"

Gil nodded his head yes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

The guy crawled upp the bed to Sara, with the knife in hand, until he was at Sara's face. He took the knife and cut her top away, He then laughed as Sara started to breath heavily. Next he cut her bra away, that's when Sara started to scream, he just laughed more and more until Sara stopped. "You like this don't you baby?" "What about you Gilly, you like wa\tching me fuck your girlfriend?" Just as he said that he cut her pants and underwear off. Then he started to rub her clit. Then he stuck his tongue in and started to lick her juices up.

When he was down he got up, took all his clothes off, and got back on her forcing himself in her as she screamed. He started thrusing in and out of her. Sara kept on screaming. He moaned, and then kissed her on her mouth, forcing his tongue in her mouth.

Once he was done he went to Gil and stabbed him in his stomach. He screamed through his gag, and started breathing heavy. Sara started to cry and screamed "NO!, Oh god, NO, Please stop, stop it leave him alone!!" Gil passed out after she had said that. And the guy left them to die, and to suffer with losses.


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

(GSR) Life isn't Perfect

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch.4**

Sara was able to get lose from her binds, and ran to Gil "Gil, baby can you hear me? Come on please wake up, don't leave me, I need you." She checked for a pulse, it was there but it was weak. She took off the gag, untied his feet, then untied his hands. He fell forward a bit, but Sara caught him and laid him on the floor. She got her phone and called Brass. "Brass you need to get her fast Gil's been stabbed!!" Brass was like "Oh, shit! I'll be there as fast as I can. I'll also call for an ambulance too., just stay calm Sara." Sara hung up and continued to put pressure on his wound. She thought it might be a good idea to get some clothes on, so she did.

* * *

Brass and the rest of the CSI's were pulling into Gil's driveway. They all ran into the house and Nick hollered "SARA, WHERE ARE YOU AND GRISSOM AT?" Sara hollered back. "WE'RE IN THE MASTER BEDROOM, PLEASE HURRY!!"

They all ran to the room and thier eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the sight. Gil had lost so much blood. The paramedics came running in seconds later and shoved Sara away. The apparent lead paramedic said "We need to get him to the hospital right away, he has a punctured lung, See, he's coughing up blood." They put him on the stretcher and asked if anyone is coming with him. "I will." Sara said.

* * *

At the hospital waiting room the whole gang are waiting on news of Gil. He's been in surgeryfor five hours already. The doctor came out about thirty minutes into the surgery. He said that he had a severly punctured lung and his chances of making it through the surgery are very slim. After that he left.

Now it was six hours and a doctor came out and asked "Anyone for a..... Gil Grissom?" The whole team stood up. The doctor came over and told them the news.

"He made it through the surgery, but he's not out of the woods yet. He is on life support right now, his chances of surviving are very very slim. I'm so sorry." Sara by this point was sobbing uncontrollably and Nick was trying to comfort her. Sara said something through a sob. "Can.....we...see.....him....pl..ease?" The doctor nodded and showed them to his room.

* * *

Gil was lying on a bed with a ventilator breathing for him. He looked so peaceful. Sara ran to his side, grabbed his hand in both of hers and kissed it. "Come on baby, wake up, I need you. I can't raise the baby by myself. The baby needs a father. So please, please wake up, let me see your gorgeous eyes again. She laid her head down on the bed and cried. The team thought it would be best to just leave, because they knew that Sara wanted to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

__

(GSR) Life isn't Perfect

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch.5**

It had been a whole seven weeks, and Gil has not woken up yet. The whole time since the accident Sara has not left his side. She refuses to let him wake up all alone. The doctors are always saying that they don't think he'll ever wake up. But Sara knows he will.

* * *

One day when the team had stopped by to see him, she was asleep. But she bolted awake when she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked over to Gil and talked to him. "Gil?, If you hear me squeeze my hand again." she waited and then she felt it. He had squeezed her hand. Sara woke the guys from their slumber. "GUYS, WAKE UP, HE JUST SQUEEZED MY HAND." When she said that they all were awake and looking at Gil for any signs he was waking up. Sara then talked to him again encouraging him to open his eyes. "Gil, come on open your pretty blues eyes. Come on you can do it." After a while they saw his eyes starting to flutter. He struggled to open his eyes, but he finally opened them and looked around his room. He couldn't talk yet because he still needed the ventilator. Sara called the doctor. He came in and examined him. He then was taken off life support.

Sara was now the only one in his room. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. Sara was talking to him when she saw him crying. "Gil, it's okay. Your going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Gil finally calmed down and placed his hand on Sara's stomach asking about the baby. "The baby's fine. I was examined the day they brought you in." Gil seemed to relax more now that he knew that Sara, and the baby were alright.

* * *

It was finally time to take away the ventilator. And when they removed it Gil started to cough. Sara got him some water and he took a sip. "He may have a sore throat for a while but that is normal after the ventilator is removed from anybody." the doctor said.

Gil finally asked the question he needed to an answer too. "Sara, What happened to me?" Sara sighed, she knew he would be asking that. "You remember Peter Johnson?, Well he broke into our house. He... he..raped me, and made you watch. Then when he was through with me, he walked over to you and stabbed you in the abdonmen." she answered.

Gil was scared but he asked another question he needed a answer too. "Did they get him in custody?'' Sara answered his question with a simple 'no' and then started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Gil I didn't mean for this to happen." Sara said. "Honey, this was not your fault. In no way am I mad at you . You want to know why?'' she nodded. "because I love you, and I always will love you."

Sara smiled and kissed him. She knew life wasen't perfect but she knew she will have a lovely life, soon with a new baby to take care of with her boyfriend.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
